


I See You

by Agent 606 (thepineandthestar)



Series: They just got your messages~ [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harsh realities tho, MC isn't a part of RFA, Not so unrequited love in chapter two~, Red String of Fate, Sad sad wedding, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Agent%20606
Summary: When I met her, I wouldn’t have been so affected if it happened a year ago. It would’ve been nice when she was introduced to me a year ago; I would’ve been happy for them. I wish I’d met her a year ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time until I wrote for Mystic Messenger and the first one just HAD to be sad.

When I met her, I wouldn’t have been so affected if it happened a year ago. It would’ve been nice when she was introduced to me a year ago; I would’ve been happy for them. I wish I’d met her a year ago.

•••

 **ZEN:** _I am so tired from practice_

 **Zen:** _And then there were the fangirls_

[ZEN Sighing emoji]

 **Jumin Han:** _…_

 **Jumin Han:** _You must be tired_

 **ZEN:** _I am!_

 **Jaehee Kang:** _With a job like that_

 **Jaehee Kang:** _His job IS tiring_

 **Jaehee Kang:** _It isn’t easy to deal with people_

 **707:** _^^_

 **Yoosung☆:** _I saw two best friends today_

 **Yoosung☆:** _They looked like best friends_

 **707:** _Let me guess_

 **707:** _Their strings were connected_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Exactly!_

[YOOSUNG☆ Starry eyed emoji]

 **Yoosung☆:** _Omg do you see the strings too, Seven?_

 **707:** _Yes I do_

 **ZEN:** _No he doesn’t_

 **Jaehee Kang:** _Second that_

 **Jumin Han:** _I thought you got over looking at people’s red strings?_

Yoosung stared at the screen of his phone, reading his friend’s mesaage over and over again. Sure he promised that he wouldn’t but it’s not like he meant to do it. It was _just there_ in bright red, catching his attention.

He could see people fighting, their intertwined string waving left and right with every hand gesture. He watched as people befriended their soulmate, not knowing that the person they were meeting at that very moment would change their lives. He watched as couples walked around everywhere with their strings unattached.

He often felt sad for them. He had the ability to change everything in their lives; to make things easier for them and make them happy eternally, but he tried to do it once and it didn’t end well.

He also took glances of his friends’ strings too and he couldn’t help but see the other ends of their strings so far from theirs. They would sometimes ask him if someone they saw (passed by them at the street, mostly) was their soulmate and Yoosung answered them politely with a no.

He promised he wouldn’t interfere though, and he saw this advice very useful since he let, whatever it was that controlled them, play them around until it was the right time. Still, he liked having the opportunity to see this even if he didn’t know how or why.

He felt his phone vibrate and saw that his friends were off with a new topic.

 **707:** _Okay, okay, but get this_

 **707:** _I was updating background information on everyone_

 **707:** _when I found an article about Jumin_

 **707:** _It says ‘Does Jumin Han is Gay?’ lololol_

 **ZEN:** _lololol_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Does Jumin Han is gay?_

 **Jaehee Kang:** _Well…_

 **Jaehee Kang:** _I wouldn’t say gay_

 **Jumin Han:** _Assistant Kang._

 **Jumin Han:** _Come to my office_

_Jumin Han has left the conversation_

_Jaehee Kang has left the conversation_

Yoosung felt a tug on his left pinky. He took a look at it and saw his own string stretching a bit, as if getting farther away from him.

Like with another person, he too was curious about who his soulmate was. There was a string that was neatly tied on his finger so he was sure that there was someone out there for him. He couldn’t help but wonder who she, he, or they, was. He often thought of what they did during the day or if they’ve eaten already. He would find himself daydreaming of meeting that person, maybe in a carnival or an arcade, maybe at a LOLOL convention? There were so many possibilities but in the end, he knew that he’d accept them as them, no one else.

It was going to be a life changing experience–finding the other end of the never ending string–and he was excited for the moment he’d finally have the opportunity to do so.

 **ZEN:** _Yoosung you there?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Here!_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Sorry what was that?_

 **ZEN:** _Seven’s inviting us to go meet his so-called girlfriend_

 **707:** _You sound as if she’s not real_

 **ZEN:** _Fine_

 **ZEN:** _But what if she’s one of my fangirls?_

 **707:** _Impossible_

 **707:** _She likes me. There’s no way she watched your shows_

 **Yoosung☆:** _What was it with the girlfriend and the shows?_

 **707:** _I was going to ask you two if you want to go for lunch with her_

 **ZEN:** _I’m up for it_

 **ZEN:** _It’s one of the days I can rest_

 **ZEN:** _You?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Okay then_

 **Yoosung☆:** _When?_

 **707:** _At noon_

 **707:** _Don’t be late_

 **707:** _Or maybe you should be late_

 **707:** _So I can spend some alone time with her_

 **ZEN:** _We’re going to be in public right?_

 **ZEN:** _Because I probably won’t sleep for days if I saw Seven getting too close for comfort_

 **Yoosung☆:** _lolol_

 **707:** _Of course~_

 **707:** _I just met her about two months ago anyway_

 **707:** _I wouldn’t want it to be too fast_

 **ZEN:** _Says the guy who made sure that he pushes girls who are interested in him away_

 **707:** _Yeah well this girl is something_

 **707:** _Like I can live without Honey Buddha Chips as long as I have her_

 **Yoosung☆:** _WHOA!_

 **707:** _Big step I know_

 **707:** _Maybe you should find a girlfriend who’d make you stop playing LOLOL, Yoosung_

[ZEN sighing emoji]

 **ZEN:** _Lucky for you two_

 **ZEN:** _You can get into relationships_

 **707:** _Sucks to be popular doesn’t it?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _^^_

 **ZEN:** _NOT popular!_

 **ZEN:** _Do we have to get through this every time?_

 **707:** _Fine Mr Popular_

 **ZEN:** _Yoosung. Knock some sense into him for me_

 **Yoosung☆:** _I kinda agree_

 **707:** _Time to pick up the princess_

 **707:** _See you two~_

_707 has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** _Tell me honestly_

 **ZEN:** _Do you think the girl’s real or not?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Seven would never try to trick us_

 **ZEN:** _…_

 **ZEN:** _I can’t believe that came from you_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Why not?_

 **ZEN:** _Nothing nothing_

 **ZEN:** _So…_

 **ZEN:** _You’d tell him if the girl isn’t his soulmate right?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _I promised_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Seven doesn’t deserve it if it comes to that_

 **Yoosung☆:** _I won’t._

 **ZEN:** _Well what if he asks you about it?_

 **ZEN:** _Or if he gets hurt?_

 **ZEN:** _If you could prevent him from getting hurt_

 **ZEN:** _Would you?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Well…_

 **Yoosung☆:** _I promised I wouldn’t interfere anymore_

 **Yoosung☆:** _Isn’t it wrong?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _They should figure it out on their own_

 **Yoosung☆:** _right?_

 **ZEN:** _Yes but what if?_

Yoosung paused for a bit, lingering on the thought of telling his friend about the reality of his girlfriend. On one hand, he could tell Seven if she’s not his soulmate, then they wouldn’t have to try and ultimately fail. On the other hand, he could not tell Seven and let them figure it out. What was the fun in tell them anyway?

But then there was also the chance that the girl really _is_ Seven’s soulmate.

 **Yoosung☆:** _What if too,_

 **Yoosung☆:** _What if this girl is his soulmate?_

 **ZEN:** _Then he’s one lucky man_

 **ZEN:** _But if worse comes to worse?_

 **Yoosung☆:** _I’ll tell him_

 **ZEN:** _Okay then_

 **ZEN:** _See you in a few_

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

•••

Yoosung sat at a diner, waiting for Zen and Seven. The diner they’d all agreed to go to was near his apartment so he didn’t have much trouble on transportation. While waiting for his company, his eyes lingered at the couples having dates and he couldn’t help but feel so happy to see so many intertwined red strings.

It was so refreshing to see that people found their match and, although he hadn’t found his yet, he was happy as if he was the one who found the match.

The front door of the diner opened and in came Zen, catching the attention of a few women in the place. He walked over to Yoosung and slid onto the seat next to him.

“So what time did Seven say he’d arrive?” Zen asked

Yoosung shrugged, “I’m not believing his ‘be there at noon’.”

“Me too.” Zen nodded in agreement, “So what if-,”

“I can’t just tell him abruptly,” Yoosung interrupted before Zen could finish what he was saying, “This is Seven we’re talking about. I really thought he’d end up alone because he keeps on pushing people away but this girl, she’s something if she have this much effect on Seven.”

“Point taken,” Zen agreed, “Oh look there they are.”

Yoosung shot his head up to see Seven and a brunette enter the diner. They went over to the table once Seven saw them.

“Guys, this is MC, my girlfriend,” he introduced, “MC, these are my friends, Yoosung and Zen.”

“It’s nice to meet you two,” MC shot them a sweet and warm smile, almost warm enough to melt his heart just a tiny little bi-.

_Whoa, whoa, she’s taken. Don’t think that._

“Nice to meet you too, MC,” Zen spoke for the two of them

Yoosung let out a small breath of relief from the save he got from Zen. He couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off her face, studying every feature, every detail on it even the smallest of marks.

He clenched his fists and took his seldf out of the stupor. It wasn’t right to think that way because this girl was taken and the guy who took her was Seven. It was completely inappropriate.

He placed his hand on the table and was about to speak when Seven started talking to the two of them, describing MC to his friends. Yoosung nodded every once in a while, hearing but not actually listening. His focus was still on MC and he couldn’t just tear his gaze away.

She smiled along with Seven’s stories, obviously enjoying his stories and antics. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth once when she was laughing lightly.

_Wait!_

He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t mean to. But he accidentally saw her red string. It was rude, of course, bit he took a look at Seven’s too as he explained animatedly, and it was leading a long, long way to outside of the diner.

He could feel Zen staring at him every once in a while, the white haired guy knowing him through his stiff body actions.

Yoosung drew a hand up to his hair, left hand moving at its own accord to scratch slightly at his scalp.

The red string wrapped around his finger loosened a bit then stretched once it got to his head as if it was on the point of breaking and he couldn’t help but notice this.

His soulmate was nearby.

His eyes trailed the string from his head down, down, down, and-.

He stopped himself from gasping when he finally found the other end of his string.

Completely oblivious from his internal panic, the person on the other end giggled lightly. He couldn’t help but blanch. He found her. He finally found her.

And she was sitting there, in front of him, with his friend’s arm wrapped across her shoulders.

•••

 **From: Yoosung Kim** _12:06 am_ | _12-01-16_ Zen, I found my soulmate

 **From: Yoosung Kim** _12:06 am_ | _12-01-16_ But I can’t pursue her

 **To: Yoosung Kim** _12:07 am_ | _12-01-16_ Why not?

 **From: Yoosung Kim** _12:07 am_ | _12-01-16_ My soulmate’s MC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard you wanted a continuation. Okay, I'll bite~

Yoosung, MC, and Seven sat together, milkshakes and ice cream at the table between them. Yoosung took another spoonful of ice cream and accidentally glanced at the bright red string lying peacefully on the table. He tried so hard to cut it off to no use. No one could physically cut something abstract, so he was stuck with something that was there forever, having to pretend that it wasn’t there.

He looked up and saw MC talking to Seven her expressions giving out that she had the absolute fun at the carnival she attended.

“And then the ferris wheel went super fast,” she told, “I screamed so loud because I thought I was gonna fall off!”

Seven chuckled, “Better be safe, babe.”

Yoosung nodded in agreement, his eyes still fixated on MC.

_I see you so perfectly next to him, basking in the glow of being in love._

MC blushed at that, “You wanna go on a ride with me some time then? So you’d protect me?”

“Anytime! I’m _am_ the Defender,” Seven responded

“Of justice,” MC quipped

“ _And_ love.” Seven wiggled his eyebrows

MC laughed, eyes closing, “That was so cheesy!”

_I see you smiling in his direction, completely content with the happiness that he gave you._

“So, Yoosung, wanna come with us?” She turned to Yoosung who was suddenly snapped out of his stupor

“I guess…? But I don’t wanna third wheel,” Yoosung replied

“Ooh! You could go on a date with my maid!” Seven exclaimed

“Or, or, you could go on a date with someone from the RFA!” MC added, “So many possibilities!”

_I see you being so much like him that I see him in you; and it hurts so much._

One night, Zen had called Yoosung over to his house, saying something about MC crying to no end. Yoosung didn’t finish what Zen had to say, he dashed off to the older man’s house and was there in no time.

He sat down next to MC, patting her back, “MC, what’s wrong?”

“I-It’s Seven,” MC replied

“Did he hurt you?” Yoosung asked, “Wait that wouldn’t happen.”

“He’s off on a trip and I’m so worried,” she stated, “I want him to quit his job because it’s so dangerous, I-, I even saw him bringing his gun. What if, what if he gets shot? Or worse?”

“Don’t worry, MC, he’ll come back,” Yoosung stated, “He always does.”

“What if, what if when we get married, he’ll still have his job?” MC asked, “I can’t lose Seven.”

“No you won’t, MC,” Yoosung whispered, pulling her in for a friendly hug, “No you won’t.”

_I see you and your tears that he couldn’t when you worry for him and your future together._

But then one day, one day everything came tumbling down.

For Yoosung.

He didn’t know if he should be happy or not, didn’t know how to show that he was happy because of all the pain that was happening.

Everything was so perfect and so happy. But it wasn’t.

_I see you so perfectly, on your way to him to the altar, basking in the glow of feeling and receiving love._

Yoosung could feel tears flooding his eyes but he blinked rapidly, looking up to stop them from falling. Zen patted his arm as some sprt of comfort and it did enough to make him endure at least another ten minutes.

_I see you smiling in his direction, a few tears at the corners of your eyes, overwhelmed by the happiness he would give you for eternity._

“Maybe it was wrong,” Zen whispered to him, “I get psychic dreams, you get to see the red strings. I think that was the wrong things that was given to us.”

_I see you being so much like him and I see him in you and I think that I was wrong for thinking that you two aren’t destined._

“Yeah,” Yoosung whispered, “It’s wrong. I shouldn’t have the ability to see these. It’s difficult to do so.”

_I see you and your tears that you were shedding because of the fact that you never have to worry about your future together._

“I can’t believe your best friend is getting married and yet… yet here you are, feeling this,” Zen responded, “Wanna go for drinks after?”

Yoosung nodded, a small chuckle coming from him, “Just keep my phone away from me, ‘kay? I don’t wanna drunk call anyone.”

_And I am so miserable sitting down, watching you two share your vows in front of me._

_Yet… I see the stupid red string that tugs at our pinkies with every movement. You couldn’t see it but I could and it hurt so much because of that._

•••

The reception had ended and she and Seven was off to the car to their hotel to finally go to sleep after a long tiring day.

The wedding and reception was successful and she couldn’t have been happier.

Well…

She saw Yoosung at the corner of her sight, talking to Zen at a table.

_I see you, Yoosung. I see the string. But in this universe, someone needs me more than you do._

Seven grabbed her hand and squeezes it lightly, “Ready to go?”

MC smiled at him and nodded, “Yeah.”

_You be yourself, you can go forth and be happy on your own and I want to make you happy but I can’t._

MC looked down at the red string going all the way to where Yoosung was.

_I see the string that binds us together for eternity._

_I see the string that holds our hearts connected._

_I see them and I see you._

She took one last longing glance at the blond then turned around, following Seven to the car.

_I see you and I will keep seeing you._

_But I have to look like I don’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame _Choi-ces_ , Secret Endings 1, and Koe No Katachi for the pain in this one.


End file.
